The Dirtiest Truth: Trials and Tribulations
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Dean Ambrose has always led a less than normal life. From competing in the less than safe CZW to his venture into the WWE, he never forgot the girl who was by his side through it all, Tishawna Ellerson. As life goes on, the pair becomes seperated but her return into his life comes off as less than welcoming. Can a decade long friendship survive the rocky future?
1. Familiar Faces, Strange Places

Hello to all! I know I've been gone for a while and I haven't updated. I've had so much shit going on but I am happy to inform that I am back! So I'm starting a bunch of new stuff and updating the old. I'll be adding in some new characters and pairings so just be on the lookout. This story in particular will be a little different rather than your typical romance pairing. I'm bringing a character that I've only featured in one fic and a music diary. I'll be pairing Tishawna with none other than the two men who can balance out her wild child spirit, two insanely hot men by the names of Dean Ambrose and Wade Barrett. It's going to be called Trophy and I've decided to make it a multi-fic rather than a one shot. It will however be based from the March 30th episode of RAW when Ambrose faced Cena for the U.S. Championship. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

 **Ambrose: Tishawna, huh? Man, the rack on that one and the ass. The ass…**

 **Me: Cool it Mox, Wade would bury you for that.**

 **Ambrose: The only burying that needs to happen is Tishawna's tits in my face.**

 **Tishawna: Oh Lord, Jon. What won't you say?**

 **Ambrose: I'll pay child support?**

 **Me: Why did I let you in this house?**

 **Ambrose: Because bae as fuck, that's why.**

 **Me: ANYWAYS! On with the story before Ambrose says bae again.**

 **Chapter 1: Blast from The Past**

"No, this is not happening. Not again. Not fucking again. First he loses at WrestleMania, doesn't win the title and to make it even sweeter, he gets power bombed through a goddamn table by Luke Harper. Half of his crazed fan base could've sworn he was dead. Now tonight, he decided to take Cena up on his open challenge for United States Championship. Of course, as always to make Robocop look like God, he loses. He was fucking pissed and anyone who tried to get in his path right now, May the Lord be with them because now was not the time. It was frustrating when you work hard, day in and day out, along with several other people in that locker room whom do the same thing, only to look like a damn fool every week to appease to their corporate favorites. He was beyond fed up and he knew others had to be too. He wasn't alone. All the underrated, unappreciated talent back there in that locker room, lowering themselves for those mediocre brats who have to have their way or there is no way. He made his way to the back door, bursting out of it with the rage of a thousand angry bulls. He could kill for a cigarette, or a bottle of whiskey or dumb slut to plow her brains out. Instead, he was about to get the one thing that could calm his nerves and send him into cardiac arrest all wrapped in the form of tattoos, long hair and a nice ass. "All that huffing, puffing and bitching isn't getting you anywhere. I thought you were better than that." Jon's stomach began doing a multitude of flips as she became closer. "Tishawna, what are you doing here? I thought you were fucking dead." Tishawna's plump lips curved into a devious smile as she cupped a hand on Jon's sweat dampened cheek. "Honey, I've survived two car wrecks, three jail sentences, four strip clubs, pimps and a lifetime with you. You can't get rid of me that easy. She puffed her cigarette once more, tossing the remnants on the wet ground. "I mean that in a good way, it's been too long. You look damn good." He let out a slight chuckle before embracing her. She gripped him as if she were so distraught and sad. For a moment, he thought he may have heard a sniffle or a cry but it must've been his imagination. She finally pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Hey, let's get out of this damn rain. You know what it can do to a sister's hair. I know a bar just a block up from here." Jon nodded his head as he followed her into the parking lot. He wasn't sure whether or not this was a smart decision, but hey, looking like that; she can get anything she wanted.

 **Page Break**

The crowd at Malley's Pub and Grill was larger than life, the music and the noise was blaring from each and every corner of the building. Tishawna and Jon sat at two barstools, laughing, conversing and throwing back shots of whiskey and Hennessy. "So Shawna, how's life been treating you since you rose from the dead?" Jon laughed as he took another shot. "It's been great. Staying out of trouble and keeping busy. After I left CZW, aka hell, I got back into talks with WWE. It had been so long since my girls and I had been here but Vince told me he's never seen a better manager than me. Said I even gave Paul a run for his money, and here we are. He wants me to be Dean Ambrose's 'right hand woman' if you will." Jon nodded his head as a smirk formed across his face. "You as my manager, give 'em that old school Shawna Mac and Jon Moxley. Well, minus the dog collar, chain and the dominatrix outfit." The two laughed as they simultaneously threw back another shot of whiskey. "You know, Good, I never thought I'd see you again. I had no clue where you went, how you were doing but I thought about you every day. I'm glad to be back here and I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've done damn well for yourself. You've earned it and I suppose you look pretty good yourself." Tishawna chuckled, turning to place a hand on his thigh. Jon snickered, in his drunken stupor, leaning over as if he wanted to kiss her. Tishawna knew where this was headed. They both got drunk, insulted each other a little, teased each other a little, next thing she knew, the bastard would have in a bathroom stall or a hotel room, screaming his name and scratching up his back. They've been playing this game since they were both 19 years old, in the streets, with no one but each other, living for today and not giving a damn about tomorrow. Don't get her wrong, it's not as if the whole charade bothered her. He was excitement, he was thrill, he was adrenaline, and he was damn sure a better fuck than anyone else she's had. But her mind was on someone who was more than just a friend with benefits. A past lover and her annoying 2AM thought. The man who made her laugh and cry all at once. No man has ever had her heart the Wade Barrett has. She knew she couldn't sit here and cry over him so she opted for the more reckless option. She turned to her left and seen her best friend swooning, drunk off his ass and getting frisky. Why not see how far this thing can go. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear and a few minutes later, they were back in her hotel room. They were back in her hotel room, ripped clothes cascading off of their bodies onto the floor. He had her pinned against a wall, her legs wrapped around his neck as he explored her. The next three hours was a barrage of scratches, screams, thrusts and everything she could want and not want once again. Once they finished, and he had fallen asleep, all she could do was look over and think "Damn, what have I gotten myself involved in this time?"

 **Hi guys! So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm so behind with this story because it was supposed to be up a month ago. *shmoney dances* but anyways, please review and give me feedback. I'll be updating this a lot more because now that I have the initial chapter posted, it becomes easier. You know what to do.**

 **ChelleGambino xoxo**


	2. A Change Going To Come

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Dirtiest Truth, despite the fact I've changed the title fifteen times. I know the first one wasn't that long but this one will be and it'll also go more in depth in Tishawna and Jon's history together, so with that being said, please read, review and keep the feedback coming so I know how I did. I'm really trying to get back into writing and I felt I needed a fresh start after so many years so I deleted some outdated fics and my bio so expect a lot of new stuff, including pairings (Niley's still my OTP, don't judge, okay?) Anyways, on with the story and the following chapters will have flashbacks pertaining to the chapter topic.**

 **Chapter 2: A Change Is Going To Come**

 _ **Undisclosed Date and Time; CZW**_

 _The rundown arena was full of gleaming faces and roaring chants as three competitors danced around the ring, scoping one another out before taking a single hit. As they began get tangled around one another, screaming explicates as they landed on a pile of broken glass. From outside the ring on opposite sides, two tall, slender, very attractive brunettes in scantily clad clothing looked on, cheering and occasionally gasping in agony at the sight. In the midst of the horrid chaos, the camera cut to the entrance where a woman's voice rang out over a microphone. She was like none other in CZW. Women or people like her didn't compete in this league. She was dressed in a black, skin tight dress, curly hair hanging to her tatted shoulders with heels supporting her long, brown legs. "What's up, motherfuckers?" The two women heads shot around at the sound of her voice, with looks of fear on their face. These same women just last week when she was just observing, getting her footing around here, made several racist jokes to her, mocking her and laughing at her._

" _Yeah, I bet I was the last face you two sluts were expecting to see." She had a sadistic smirk stretched across her red, plump lips as she stepped closer, her thick hips swaying. "Oh where are my fucking manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shawna Mac and I am your worse fucking nightmare. Well, I have some good news, ladies. Get used to this gorgeous face, because it's here to stay. I'm going to take over and personally make sure I fuck up your whole existences. But, with a little help of course and who better than the CZW Heavyweight champion himself, Mr. Jon Moxley." The crowd erupted as he came out in black trunks, cuts gracing his torso as the title draped over his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face as well, as he walked up to the woman, smacking her ass and gripping it in his strong, callous hands. "Damn, baby girl. The way you say my name is hot as fuck." The two were inches apart as their tongues slid across one another's._

" _As you all had the divine pleasure of doing just a few mere moments ago, I'd like you to meet my new partner, Shawna Mac. She's fucking sexy, isn't she?" Moxley's hands trailed down her curvaceous frame as she stood there. "More tits and ass than you two skanks would ever have. You see, Shawna here is a bit of a daddy's girl. Whatever her daddy says, she does and whatever she wants, I make sure it happens. Isn't that right, angel?"_

 _Shawna's smirk widened as she felt his tongue on the line of her jugular. "That's right, daddy." Moxley's gaze focused to the ring as his head rested on her shoulder. "The age of Moxley and Mac has begun and your lives have just been ended. You all have a lovely match now." The pair laughed as they dropped the microphones to their feet and their tongues collided in front of everyone._

 **Present Day**

"So, tell me again who this lady is that's supposed to be his manager and the better question, why the hell does he need one?" Roman sat atop a cart as he drank a bottle of water with a pair of Beats wrapped around his neck, still dressed in his workout clothes as female coworker and his cousin Naomi stretched in front of him. "She's an old friend of his, man. She's worked here before and she was with him at CZW. From what she tells me they've been good friends a long time." Roman cut his eyes at his friend as he took another sip of his drink. "Hmm, I don't know if I like this." Naomi burst out in laughter as she playfully reached up to cup Roman's face in his hand. "D'aww, is Roman jealous that his bestie has another friend?" He laughed as he smacked her hand away. "No, goofy ass. I'm just saying, what if she ain't legit? What if she's using him to work her way back up in the company?"

Naomi stood up and looked at him, with a bit of disapproving smirk stretched across her lips. "Now, hold on. I know Tishawna and the last thing she gone do is use somebody, especially somebody as close to her as Dean is, to get something. Give her a chance, okay?" Roman mumbled a little under his breath before nodding in agreement. "Alright, I guess if I can take anyone's word for it, it's yours." Naomi smiled at him as she turned to walk away. "Good and besides, you know you're always his main chick." She burst into laughter yet again before she could even finish the sentence and Roman could slap her with the towel.

But as soon as she went to walk away, she was quickly replaced by a very familiar face and a not so very familiar face. Damn, she looked nothing like Roman had pictured. Tall, thick, long hair and the blatantly obvious one; she was a black woman! Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't like his boy Dean wasn't cool or anything, but to be friends with a woman whom looked like that for 10 years, he had to be doing something right and if he could be brutally honest, she was giving his current girlfriend a run for her money.

"Ro, my brotha', what's up?" Dean greeted Roman with a hand slap followed by a hug. The beautiful woman smiled at Roman once more before Dean introduced her. "Shit, where are my manners? Ro', this is my long time best friend and gorgeous partner in crime, Tishawna, also known as Shayla Kay, to the rest of this place. She's gonna be working alongside me. You know wrestling, talking, and fucking shit up." She just laughed as she extended a hand to Roman. "It's nice to meet you Roman. This son of a bitch here has told me so much about you." Oh she was even more like him than he suspected.

"All good, of course." Roman gave her a nod "Well, I'm glad to hear of that. Dean's mentioned you as well. He left out a few things but still all good, nonetheless." The three laughed before Tishawna felt her phone vibrating. "Oh, damn. I'm really sorry, I got to take this. I'll catch up with you later, J. It was nice meeting you, Roman." Before she left, her and Dean done a friendly handshake; the kind best friends exchange. As she walked away, talking on her phone, Roman just gave Dean a sort of blank and disapproving smirk.

"What?" Dean just laughed a little as his comrade just continued to stare on. "You know I'm mad as hell at your ass right?" Dean scoffed with sort of a smirk on his face. "C'mon, bro, what did I do?" "It was what your ass didn't do is the problem. Out of all the things you say to me every day, you forget to mention the fact that you had a friend of ten years and that she looked like that AND that you were old tag partners. I mean, dude, what kind of friend hides all of that? She is fine, bro. Look at that ass and them—Dean moved his hand in a motion for Roman to cease talking.

"First off, I just never really talk much about my past and I hadn't seen her in three years, she just showed up one night after RAW, and sort of scared me half to death. More importantly, I don't think Brianna would appreciate you talking about her 'assets' like that."

Roman shrugged as he shifted to take his phone from his pocket. "What about, ya' know?" He tilted his head, to the side, pointing to the direction that Dean's current girlfriend Renee Young was standing just moments ago. "Oh! That. Well um I'm sure she'd be fine with it. I mean, she knows that there's a possibility that I'll have to work with female coworkers. It doesn't mean shit." Roman just rolled his eyes and as he did so, he saw his best friend's sly hand, reach down by his side and grab up the protein bar he had.

"You son of a bitch, I should choke you." "I got to run, love you Ro!" Dean waved back at Roman shot him the middle finger."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye bye." Tishawna removed the pink, glossy, iPhone 6 from her ear, pressing the end button and placing it back into her pocket. Everything here seemed so new and so different. There were new people, new scenery and a whole new atmosphere. She felt so out of touch but it was good to be back. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she were home. As she went to turn around to go grab a bite to eat from catering, she was greeted by the snarky smug of no one other than Wade Barrett. Tishawna felt as if her whole body could shut down right then and there. "Hello, Tishawna. How are you, darling?" She clenched her fists and through gritted teeth, she gave him a smile. "Hi, Wade. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, actually. Matter of fact, I'm quite delighted to know that you will be working here again. Tell me, love. Just how did you land this job again? Who did you have to 'persuade'?—"Hold the fuck up! If you think for one minute that I'm tricking for this damn job, you are out of your whole entire monkey ass mind. I'm here because I was asked to come back, so don't you ever get it twisted. I did more in my career than you ever have so pump your brakes, pumpkin. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a redebut to make. I'll see you around." Flustered as ever, Tishawna brushed past him with brute force. Instead of getting away, she felt his strong hands, grip her arm. Not in a harmful way, but in the way that made her knees weak. He's done it countless times. But that once, knee-weakening charm no longer worked for her.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you. Welcome back." He gave her a look as if he were meeting her for the very first time. She didn't say anything, yet opted to walk away and over to Dean, whom she was about to go out into the ring with. "Hey, what was that about?" "Long story, it's nothing important."

 _ **In The Ring**_

"From Cincinnati, Ohio, escorted by Shayla Rae and Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian's booming voice rang out of the microphone, all over the arena as the theme song hit. The crowd went wild as the trio came walking out. Dean, dressed in his regular gear came out first but when Tishawna came out, dressed in the female version of his gear with a halter shaped T-shirt with his logo, black skin tight jeans and knee high stiletto boots, the crowd erupted and people began jumping up and down. The two made their way to the ring. Dean sat down on the rope to help her in and as he did, Tishawna shook her ass to the crowd. Men in the front done their obnoxious cat calls and she just laughed. "New York, how we doin'?" Dean turned to the crowd as they erupted, with his smug look, gripping the microphone in his own unique way. "You know, for these past few weeks, you've seen me go toe to toe with the Authority. Always having to one up and outbest their little antics and most of all, survive. See, The Authority has the upper hand on me. They're a team, a system. They have their 'prize fighter' Sethy boy, the two munchkins, J&J Security, and mom and dad Helmsley, the mouthpieces. I mean, even though I am better than Seth Rollins on his best day, and I got my brother Roman, a man can only do so much. Now, even though I've been doing what I can, who better than to help me than none other than the outspoken, gorgeous Shayla Kay." She stepped into the middle of the ring, twirling her microphone around. "It feels damn good to be back here at WWE. I've been keeping a close eye on this whole situation, for almost a year to be exact. From the very day that the little snake, Seth Rollins, stabbed his brothers in the back, from watching him put Dean's head through cinder blocks, even watching him steal his former friend's WrestleMania moment.

"Now, a lot of you may not know this, but Dean and I go way back. We have a bit of a history together. Now, those who know me, know that I don't particularly get close to people and many people aren't worth trusting, but this man right here, he's not the nicest, he's not the most moral at times, but if it's one thing he can do, he can tell you like it is and he'll fight or die trying. So, I'm here to let the Authority or anyone else knows, you step to him, you step to us. We're not taking their crap anymore, this is anybody's game now, so bring it, bitches!"

Shayla dropped the microphone and her theme song cut and one by one, they exited the ring and went backstage. Once they got back there, they were greeted by cheers. After ten minutes of hugs and greetings, Tishawna made her way to the locker room, to pack up her things. She was humming to herself, a smile on her face. She felt an eerie feeling shoot through her body as she heard the steel door behind her close. Standing behind her was none other than the Samoan Superman himself standing in front of her. "We need to talk."

 **Well put a bow on it and call it a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this and just to let you know, I'll be updating more frequently and getting more chapters done. Please read and review and continue to check out my other work!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **ChelleGambino**


	3. One In The Same

**Hi my dolls! So, since for some odd reason, I've seem to hit a burst of inspiration for this fic, here's another chapter for you all! Things are about to start get interesting from here. You all know what to do, enjoy the chappie!**

 **Chapter 3: One In The Same**

 _ **Dealy's Pub: Cincinnati, Ohio**_

 _The pub was wall to wall thick with drunken, rowdy customers. Some were cheering at a football game on TV, some were cheering at a football game on the TV's, as beer spilled from their mugs and they fell out of stools. The jukebox in the back played the back of the room as slurred voices sang along in a derailing harmony. Among those voices was Jonathan Good. It was his 18_ _th_ _birthday and for once in his life, he was feeling like the man. Now, although the drinking age was 21, the owner of the bar really took a liking to Jon after he defended him and helped him fix up the place after a group of gang members vandalized and destroyed it. Indebted to him, he promised free drinks under the table for his birthday. His party entailed some of the older guys he hung out with and a couple of broads. They were having the time of their lives and he felt as if, for once in his messed up, unorthodox life, that he was happy._

 _But the night was still young and just getting started when he saw her step through the door for the first time. She was so gorgeous. Amidst all the people and chaos, Jon managed to lean his head up to get a better view of her. He tapped on his friend's shoulder, getting his attention so that he could see. "Whoa, who is that? She's smoking, bro." The young woman was dressed in a red minidress hugging all her curves and ass, black heels and long hair flowing. She didn't look that old, but man, was she all women. Suddenly, two men confronted her with smug looks on their faces. She just rolled her brown eyes and puffed her cigarette, ignoring the drunken idiots._

" _Can I help you, gentlemen?" The girl just put the cigarette back to her lips when one of them leaned further in and gave her the creepiest smirk. They whispered something to her, then instantly, she shot up from her stool just as furious as ever. "Hey, calm down, kitten." The whole's bar attention was turned to her. Jon wasn't going to just stand there and not take action. He bolted out of his seat, walking over in the middle of the argument._

" _Is there a fucking problem? I think the lady asked you to leave her alone." Tishawna looked over at the man with a nervous glare. Her manicured hands were shaking. "Hey bro, I was just trying to offer her a drink and something more, but this stuck up black bitch doesn't know any manners!" The second he spat those words at Tishawna, Jon's right hand connected with his face, laying him flat on the dirty floor. For a split second, the bar went silent before it erupted in cheer. He stepped over the unconscious body and grabbed Tishawna's hand. "You alright, princess?" She stared into the eyes of the rough and rowdy prince charming. "I'm fine. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that." He was a nervous wreck. She was absolutely stunning. "Hey, I wasn't about to stand back and let those jackasses threaten you." She nodded shyly, still trembling. "You have to let me repay you. I'll pay for your next round of drinks. I've disturbed your evening enough as it is." Tishawna let out a sweet, yet nervous giggle. "No need for that, love. I would be thrilled, if you done me the honor of joining me and my friends." Tishawna looked over his shoulder at the table of waving people. "Are you sure?" "The best birthday present any guy could ask for." He grabbed her hand and began leading her to the back table. "It's your birthday? How old are you?" "Let's just say old enough. Besides you never ask a man his age." "I'm pretty sure that's a lady whom you never ask." "Close enough."_

 **Page Break**

 **Present: Locker Room**

Tishawna turned to look at Roman, with a little unease at that. She didn't know what she had done but she was sure to find out. "About what? Did I do something?" Roman just chuckled softly, staring at the woman in front of him. "No, no, I just had a couple questions. You got anywhere to go after this? I know a bar down the road from here." She wasn't sure how and what to feel about the impromptu invitation but if was one thing about Tishawna, she didn't turn down free drinks.

"Alright, let's go." She smirked at him as he held the door open for her. She grabbed her duffle and her handbag and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, the two arrived at a fairly large establishment, bustling with customers whom most likely would be here through all hours of the night, consuming alcohol and watching ESPN. "Nice place, where is everybody? Don't y'all all go to the bar together?" Tishawna looked around, arms folded over her chest as she took a seat at a barstool. "Well I had something different in mind tonight. I just wanted to talk to you one on one." Roman flashed a smile at the now, seemingly nervous Tishawna. "Well what is it you want to talk about?" Roman turned to her and gave her a look of concern. "I just wanted to know about you. I mean, you and my bro seem to go way back and he never told me a thing about you. I'm just a little curious as to why you're back. From what I hear, the last time you worked here, it wasn't exactly fun. Just seems odd you came back-"Let me stop you right there, sweetie. No disrespect, but if you're implying that Jon helped me get this job back, then you obviously don't know me. Yes, I came back here for him. We were best friends for Christ's sake and trust me, I don't throw that term around at all. Honestly, I was sick of seeing him being paid dust in that ring. Granted, I was angry when I ventured from here but I missed it. I missed my friends, fans and everything. You remember the 5 Star Clique, right?"

Roman nodded his head, laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember. My wife was a part of that group." "Brianna was, she was only 17 at the time. Well, seeing as how we were the most African American divas WWE had employed as once, and how we were one of the most powerful factions in this company, and practically the faces of the division for two years, they hated it.

It royally pissed off Vince and Stephanie that we had this company on lock. We were selling the most merch, had the largest fan base and everything but their poor hearts couldn't handle it. They couldn't stand not having a blonde haired, blue eyed All American sweetheart as champion. We revolutionized the division. Tag team belts, Divas and Women's

Roman hit the countertop, asking for a beer for himself and a martini for Tishawna but he immediately interrupted. "Umm, what kind of lightweight bitch do you mistake me for? Gimme a shot of Jack." Roman just laughed as he stared at her. "Damn, I misread you, Ms. Shawna. You're most definitely his female counterpart, which may be a scary thing but I'm glad you're here and I'm glad we were able to talk." She nodded, sipping her drink once again. "Hey, anytime, I'm glad we could as well." The two finished up their beverages and departed into their separate ways.

 **Page Break**

"This ain't right. I mean, why would she come back here? She unleashed hell when she left. It doesn't make sense." Nicole was sitting around a table, conversing with her fellow female colleagues. "Maybe she has a legit reason. I'm glad she's back though. It's been so long since we've seen her. I missed Shawna." She, Brie, Brianna, Nikeya, Trinity, Natalya, Paige and Victoria sat around a table in catering, sipping on drinks and discussing the unexpected return of their coworker. "I talk to her almost every day and she never once hinted to the fact that she was returning." Brianna picked up a cookie and bit down into it.

"I don't know why you all care so much. Last I heard, she was dead and besides, she's a bitch and a ho. Renee better watch her man before she snatches him." Nikeya, whom wasn't too fond of Alicia herself, turned to her. "Oh, you mean the exact same thing you done with Wade to Tishawna, who I might add, was engaged to him. Girl, shut the fuck up, okay? Because we all know the only reason you hate her is because you stole him and didn't want to admit it you lost him the same way to that Tahlia girl and on top of that, one night during sex with you, he yelled her name. So, have several seats." Everybody began snickering and laughing as an embarrassed Alicia, rolled her hazel eyes. "And as far as Jon goes, she ain't that type of girl. They knew each other long before they did. I'm sure if they were going to take it further than that, it would've a long time ago." They all nodded in agreement at her. "You're right, boo, and we should be welcoming her back and not exiling her and pretending she doesn't exist. Let's just drop this, okay?" "Agreed."

Tishawna stared down at her phone, shaking her hand and laughing at the things she read while scrolling down her TL. She had no idea what kind of feedback she would get from her return and since she was new to this whole Twitter thing, her phone hasn't stopped buzzing since last week. There were people freaking out about the reuniting of Jon Moxley and Shawna Mac, these people saying they 'shipped' them, whatever that meant. There were people who had collages and Vines made of the two. It was crazy how many people loved them from their Indy days and there was of course the infamous psycho fangirl out of every bunch who said she needed to stay away from him. She paid it no mind because she had been there once as a kid. When she was 15, she had mentally married K-Ci and JoJo. As she continued to stare at the phone, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder.

"What you doing?" A raspy voice rang out in her ear as she turned to stare at his face. "Looking at my timeline and mentions, and it is insane. I can't believe all these people loved us together." Jon laughed as he grabbed her free hand, leaning her against a wall. "I love us together too. Hey, how about after the show, we find some trouble to get into?" "Trouble? Every time we're together, it's trouble. There isn't a need to go searching for it, honey."

Jon just laughed and grabbed her ass, squeezing it. He was playing it smart, he was making sure no one was around, especially a certain interviewer. "Well, I know I'll see you tonight anyways, you can't resist me, baby." Tishawna just laughed. "Okay, we'll see." Jon straightened his gym bag on his shoulder and began walking away. "Hey, you know you always had a thing for the bad boys." As Jon uttered those words, he actually began to let it sink in as to what the hell he was actually doing. He was cheating with his best friend, except one problem; she had no clue he was taken and his girlfriend was completely unaware of what was happening. It was accidental her first night back. His conscious was clouded by whiskey and Jack Daniels along with the memories of their young, drunken, steamy hookups.

The girl could do tricks most girls could only dream of and she felt like velvet curtains, even after all these years. He was all about living for the moment anyways and not giving a damn anyways, so why not live it up? Besides, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

 **Well that is all, folks. Okay, even though Dean is dogging my girl Renee out and doing Shawna dirty, I don't know about y'all, but how many of y'all wouldn't mind being best friends with his ass? Just me? Okay. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and you know what to do if you did. Let me know! I'll also be updating my musi diary soon, so if you want to laugh, be on the lookout for that.**

 **xoxo,**

 **ChelleGambino**


	4. Lovers and Friends

**Hey guys! So I know it's been quite some time but trust me, I haven't forgotten about this story or any of the rest. I've just been super busy with school and it's been hard to find inspiration but low and behold, my imagination never fails me. I was just thinking to continue with the original plan but what would the story be without a little more drama to throw into the mix? Well, Tishawna, in the upcoming chapters takes on a new client who just may be her newest love interest. Who it may be, you might ask, well, just read on to find out. Also, Rage will be updated and I got a lot of new things coming your way, including collabs and the musi diary so please, read and review.**

 **Chapter 4: Russian roulette**

 _ **Lovers and Friends; CZW**_

 _ **Jon's POV**_

 _Her eyes sparkled like diamonds refracting a beam of sunshine straight from the heavens. Her curly black tresses fell like water down the Niagara to her lower back. Her body had the curves of hills in a valley. It was as if the Gods had conspired from above and poured every last ounce of their souls into her existence and brought this beautiful being to life. She was perfection, an angel, a flawless rarity, at least in my eyes. I think I'm in lo—dammit! Snap out of it, Good. You are not in love. A little high, drunk maybe. Still reeling from the countless lines of coke maybe, but if it's one thing Jon Good does not fall in, its love. Jesus Christ, what had this girl done to him? He never acted like this. She was just supposed to be a regular pump and dump. Get in it and then she has to get out. But this was…different. She was different. One glance at her and I'm ready to fight an army for her. Jesus, I barely knew the broad from a bum on the street and now she's all I can think about. I had to do something. Quick! I couldn't live like this. I was in ruins, I wasn't myself. But just as I was about to go into cardiac arrest, stressing, that pretty little hand of hers fell across my chest, and she snuggled against me and at that moment, my heart began to beat, the ice began to melt, the weights were lifted, the chains released and suddenly, I didn't feel so alone. She clung to me as if I were her only remnant of security, but in actuality, I was the one who needed a hero. I needed to be saved for once and with her, I didn't need that guard up. I knew that it was okay to lose it every so often, break down, and be weak without judgement awaiting me. But instead an embrace and encouragement. Was it possible to feel this way, about anyone? I believe that, now, in all of my lifetime, it was and I deserved it._

 **Page Break: New Beginning**

 _Bang! Bang, CLACK! The sounds erupted into my ear, a sick reminder of the brutal, self-torture I just endured. Come on Shawna, one more and you're free. BANG!_

Tishawna placed the metal bar atop the machine. She grabbed the pink towel she was using to dab the sweat from her face and neck. She then proceeded to walk into the locker room to grab her gym bag and water bottle. She wasn't going to lie; getting back in the gym, in and out of the ring almost every night, she forgot just how much work it actually was but truthfully, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. This was her home, the ring was where she came to life. She missed her friends, her family and most of all, the fans. Tishawna walked into the locker room, where her Nike Duffle and water bag sat. She quickly grabbed them up and slung the strap across her shoulder. She stuck the white earbuds connected to her phone back into her ears, selecting a song from the playlist on her phone as she stepped onto the elevator. The doors shut behind her and the elevator slowly fell to the first floor. "Damn, I probably should have eaten before this workout."

Tishawna said to herself, nodding her head to the rhythm of the music flowing from her headphones. As the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the doors opened before her, she stepped into the lobby but what she was greeted by, took her by surprise. She turned her head, catching the sound of yelling out of earshot. She looked at the front desk where a tall, curvaceous woman with short blonde-brownish hair was shouting at the front desk associate, only inches from jumping over the counter. She plucked the earbuds from her ear so that she could listen in on the escalating situation. She took a couple steps forward and what she spotted would shock the hell out of her. "Hell nah." Tishawna mumbled to herself. That was NOT who she thought it was, it wasn't possible.

" _Listen, puta. I'm telling you. That is my boyfriend, he left me the key. Now, take your bad eyebrows, saggy titties and dry ass hair and get the hell out of my way-_ The snooty woman behind the keyboard had a smirk on her face as she stared at her. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice and refrain from using any further obscenities in this establishment. Now, no offense but I highly doubt that Mr. Bennett would be seen with such a woman of your, demographic- The blonde slammed her manicured hand against the counter. _"Such a what? Such a what? Such a bad bitch, yeah I know. Let me spell it out for you, mami. Stuart Bennett is my fucking boyfriend! See, ugly, pasty white bitches like you sit up here with your keyboards and clipboards like you're fucking God. You ain't nothing but a cheap bitch with bad taste and bad breath. I would ask who you're fucking for this job but who am I kidding, it's probably dryer than a nun in West Texas down there seeing as how you couldn't save your piss poor paycheck for a year to even dream of paying someone to touch that dusty sinkhole you call a vagina. I came in here with a polite demeanor and showed you nothing but respect and the second you looked at me and heard my voice, you assumed that a Hispanic bitch couldn't afford to stay here. Honey, my shoes are worth more than your car note. So this is the last time I will ask, give me that goddamn key or I will slice your fucking throat-_

Tishawna couldn't watch any longer, she had to interject. "Tahlia?!" The woman's head instantaneously snapped sideways in her direction when she heard her voice. "Shawna?! Is that you? Hey bitch!" Her mood changed just that quickly. She struck out across the lobby, running into Tishawna's embrace. The two collided and hugged. Tahlia Varnon was the closest she had ever had to a sister. She met Tahlia in Miami when she was 20, working at the King of Diamonds nightclub. Only two years after meeting Jon, she left Cincinnati for a year and a half and Tahlia came back with her for a short time. These two had done everything from get arrested, run from dealers together to dining in the finest establishments together. Through it all, they had each other's backs.

"Girl, it's been a million years, how've you been?" Tishawna pulled away from her, looking the woman up and down. "I've been great. Still trying to stay out of trouble." The two laughed simultaneously. "Girl, I know the feeling. Seems like you were about to catch strikes 3 and 4 over there with Ms. Bougie Bitch." Tahlia looked over her shoulder at the woman, who was shaking and quite terrified. "Oh, her. That bitch is going to be on mute for the duration of our stay, I got a feeling. Hey, I'm about to go grab some food upstairs in the café. You want to join? We got some catching up to do."

The two girls exited the lobby, hopping onto the elevator. A few moments later, the two arrived at the entrance of one of the hotel's many dining establishments. It was a small café, with every snack and comfort food you could dream of. But the food was great. The two took a seat in the corner of the restaurant, towards the back. A waitress approached them, asking for their orders. "What can I get you ladies?" They turned to one another, smirking as they said simultaneously. "Cheese fries." "Well there goes my workout." They immediately burst into laughter. That was their favorite food. Along with two Sprites.

"So, girl. How's life been treating you?" Tahlia turned to Shawna as she spoke. "It's been good, actually. The past few years have been good to me. I got myself right, working towards my Masters and I'm back here in WWE. How about you? You look good, girl. You really do." Tahlia smirked, her head slightly tilted downward. "Yeah, things have been wonderful. I've been doing the whole modeling and night club promotion thing. It's been awesome. I met the most amazing guy; Wade, Stuart. Hence why I'm here in New York this week." Tishawna's stomach felt as if it would drop to her ass once she heard her friend utter the words. She decided not to make the conversation awkward and tense by saying she was his ex, so she opted not to mention it. "Well, I am so happy for you, baby girl. You deserve this happiness."

"Oh girl, we both do. We promised ourselves that one day we wouldn't have to struggle or see pain. We did it. Amen to that." Tishawna smiled widely. "So, Shawna. Is there a special man in your life?" Tahlia asked, twirling the straw in her drink, narrowing her eyes at Shawna. She wasn't with anyone per say, it was more of a friendship with benefits, a very secretive one. "No, you know me girl. I ain't really into the whole commitment thing. At least not at this point." Tahlia chuckled. "Girl, come on. Well fuck commitment, tell me it's not one of these fine, sexy, muscular men here that you wouldn't love to climb on top of and test drive like a Harley." Tishawna damn near strangled on her drink.

"Well, shit. It's not like I've never given it thought. But that's my not my steez, boo. Besides, I just made it back. I don't need to be slutting it up with the entire roster." The two laughed and conversed for almost an hour and a half, taking breaks in between to finish their meals. Once they finished, the two got onto the elevator, exchanged numbers and parted ways with a tight embrace. "It was so good seeing you again, Shawnie. I'll see you tonight. Love you girl." Tahlia waved goodbye and the doors closed, taking her to her floor. As Tishawna turned to her door, sifting for her card key to unlock it, she felt a warm breath of air graze her neck and a weight against her body. "Damn, look at you. Looking sexy as fuck as usual. Ya' know, seeing you in those yoga pants does something to me." Tishawna smirked, her eyes narrowing as she leaned against the door. She recognized that voice anywhere and it made her knees buckle and her breathing short. "Well, I could do some things to you right now." Tishawna pushed the door open, allowing the two access.

She was a bit exhausted from her work out but she didn't mind going a couple rounds with Good. "I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you, baby." Jon leaned against the wall, Tishawna's backside pressed against him. She extended her arm, running her fingers down his face. He sank his teeth into the tender skin of her neck, covering them with soft kisses afterwards. He tugged roughly at the front of her form fitting tank top, exposing her large breasts. "Jesus, aren't you just a fucking masterpiece." Dean's low grunts rang out into Tishawna's ear as his growing erect pressed against her firm ass. His right hand slid into the front of her panties, massaging the warm, moist area between her inner thighs. Tishawna purred like a kitten underneath his grasp. He had complete control over her body, his touch and kiss had taken her captive once again. Her legs began to go weak, making it difficult for her to stand. "You like that don't you, baby girl?" Jon's low grunts rang out into her ear as he worked every inch of her body. He spun her around, lifting her into his arms, gently setting her onto the mattress. Tishawna bent her legs at the knees as Jon proceeded to pull her pants down. She kicked off her shoes along with the panties and sweats that hung at her ankles.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, you feel it for weeks." Jon leaned over Tishawna, groaning into her ear. As she lie underneath him, he unbuckled his pants quickly, removing his shirt. With a swiftness, he lifted her leg and entered her at a somewhat sped up pace. Tishawna arched her back, allowing him more access. Her fingers trailed up and down his back, her nails clawing into Jon's muscular flesh. "Oh my gosh! Fuck…right there." She bucked her hips forward, grinding against him. The two switched and rotated to almost every position within a two hour span. Tishawna found herself atop Jon, bouncing her ass against the base as she rode him. They both reached their climaxes, falling to one another's sides.

The two stared up at the ceiling, basking in their afterglow. Her curly locks sprawled across his muscular chest as the two panted heavily, their breathing coming back to normal pace. "Oh wow." Jon chuckled softly as his fingers sifted through Tishawna's hair. "That was…amazing. Really." Tishawna pulled the comforter across her body, turning her body to face his. "It was. It always is. I swear Shawna, there isn't a girl in this world that can do what you do. That was incredible, kitten." Tishawna laced their fingers together, holding his hand in hers. "No one compares to you either, my little lunatic." Shawna placed a trail of kisses along his chest, a wide smile stretching across her face as she did so.

"Lunatic? I thought I was 'daddy'." "Oh, you still are. But your little fans are right. You are a little crazy." Jon turned onto his side, gripping her ass in both of his hands. "I'm crazy, huh? Would I be crazy if I said I could go another two or three rounds with you? Fucking you until the bed breaks like old times?" Within two seconds, Jon had pinned her down to the sheets as his hands grasped her wrists. She let out a loud giggle as he teased her with playful kisses across her neck. But the moment was abruptly ended when Tishawna's phone began to ring. "Let it go to voicemail, or answer it and let them listen." "Oh gosh, you are so messy." Tishawna laughed, picking up her phone from the dresser. She slid the green bar over, answering the call. "Hello?" He continued to tease her, slipping two fingers inside of her, making it difficult for her to listen or concentrate. But her smile would soon fade when she heard the voice on the other end. She slapped Jon's arm to get him off of her. "Oh….Okay. I'm on my way, love! You keep it together." She immediately hung the phone up, bolting out of the bed. "Oh God." Tishawna ran across the room to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"What's going on?" Jon said in a confused tone, still lying with the covers draped across his lower half. "That was Nattie, TJ's been hurt. It's serious. I gotta meet her at the hospital." She shuffled about the room, grabbing her coat and boots. She'd rake her fingers through her hair, straightening it. Jon sprung out from under the covers, searching around for his jeans and shirt. He quickly threw them back on, along with his shoes. The two exited the room, hopping onto the first elevator available.

Once they had arrived on the first floor, they dashed through the crowded lobby, outside to her vehicle. "I hope he's alright. She sounded distraught." Tishawna tossed Jon the keys as she sat in the passenger's seat. "Well you know Nattie, she'd cry if she spilled her coffee but I hope he's fine." Jon's raspy voice rang out as he sped down the highway. About 30 minutes later, the duo arrived at the front of the emergency room. He found a parking space on the far end. "You go ahead in there. I'll be right in, I just need to make a phone call." Tishawna nodded, opening the door. Before she stepped out, Jon pulled her back into a lingering kiss. It damn near took the breath from her body.

She jogged to the entrance of the emergency room, immediately greeted by her friends and coworkers. Natalya ran into her arms, tears drenching her face. "Shawna, I'm so happy you're here." Her voice was cracking uncontrollably. "Oh babe, it's going to be alright." She embraced her tightly, rubbing her back. "How is he?" "He's stable. But he's hurt, really bad. I don't know what went wrong but the way he landed, he almost…" She burst into tears once again, her lugs buckling as she buried her face into her hands. She held herself up, returning to the room when she heard the nurse call for her. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart." As Tishawna turned around, she was caught off guard by a tall, muscular man holding a cup of coffee, wiping his eyes. She didn't even have time to react once she had bumped into him. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry, madam." Tishawna's heart was beating rapidly as she caught a clear glimpse of the man. She'd seen him before but vaguely remembered him.

All she did know that he was fucking gorgeous and that was voice was going to be the cause of her death. Not now, Shawna. "Yes, I'm alright. Are you alright though?" He nodded slowly, looking as if he had lost his best friend. He stared into Tishawna's eyes momentarily before breaking the awkward silence. "You don't remember me, do you?" His thick accent rang out. She shook her head. "I'm Claudio, Cesaro. I'm Tyson's partner. We spoke briefly backstage at WrestleMania." Shawna's mouth widened as she recollected who the man was. "Oh my goodness…it's so nice to see you again. Of course not under these circumstances." "Of course not, but how are you? It's nice to be in the presence of a legendary lady such as yourself." "Well thank you. I'm humbled." They sat on a bench outside of the room, conversing. Although it wasn't the best of times, it helped both and it eased their minds.

As they finished the conversation, a slender woman with short blonde hair walked up to them. "Hey, Renee." Claudio stood and greeted the woman with an embrace. Tishawna stood up, shaking the woman's hand. "I've heard so much about you and let me tell you, I've been waiting to meet you. I've heard you and Jon were good friends back in his Indy days. I've seen some of your work here and I am a HUGE fan. " Tishawna assumed she was just a friend until the next words she uttered nearly made her faint. "Oh, I'm just talking like a hysterical fangirl. I'm Renee. Jon's girlfriend." The slender framed woman pulled Tishawna into an embrace, a tight one at that. She could not believe this. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest and jet out that door. As she remained in her grasp, she tilted her head upward to see Jon standing at the door, resembling the face of a man who had spotted a ghost. Oh, it was about to go down.

 **Welp guys, put a bow on it and call it a wrap! Finally I have finished this and I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you all so much for the reviews and words of encouragement. Please continue to give reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **With much love,**

 **-ChelleGambino, xoxo.**


	5. The Good With The Bad

**Welcome back! So since my ass has taken forever and thirteen days to update this fic, I'll spare you the entire long, boring intro and for the next two chapters, there won't be any flashbacks at least until I'm caught up. So here we goooo!**

 **Chapter 5: The Good with the Bad**

Death, murder, homicide; Tishawna wanted all of it for the man that was just buried balls deep inside of her as her arms remained around the thin framed blonde. Here was this woman hugging on her like they were best friends but little did she know that her man was in her bed just thirty minutes ago. Hell, she wasn't even aware! She may have done some fucked up things within her lifetime but this was by far the lowest, and the fact that she had no earthly idea that Jon was taken, it made matters ten times worse. "Oh, well I'm flattered. Thank you, doll." She uttered through gritted teeth as she glared daggers through him as he stood at the front door. No way in the deepest depths in hell was he stepping in there with his main chick who was completely clueless and his side piece that would probably shank him if he got close enough to her at the moment. Jon noticed them tugging away from one another and decided it best if he darted around the corner to avoid being spotted by his girlfriend. But his biggest worry wasn't her; it was the tornado in boots charging towards him with her fists clenched. He turned on his heel and started to trek back towards their vehicles but before he could get far enough, he heard her ferocious voice ring out. "Jonathan Good! Get ya' ass over here, right now!" He felt his entire soul leave his body. The anger and rage bottled up inside of that woman was enough to send an army into hiding. "Hey kitte-"He turned around with his signature smirk plastered across his face when he felt her hand come across it and leave him stunned like a bee sting. The only motions he could fathom or manage were to blink those beautiful, big blue eyes she adored so much. "Okay, I deserved that. But I promise I can explain."

"Explain?! Explain what, Jon? That you were fucking me while you had a girlfriend?" Tishawna shouted as she rested her hands against her wide hips as she gave him another glare. "C'mon, Shawna, I know you of all people are not going to sit here and act as if this brand new. This isn't our first rodeo, cupcake. You and I both know that. No matter who comes into the picture, you're my number one girl and when you came back, fuck I couldn't resist it. Besides, we've both done worse so save your self-righteous bullshit." Oh, he truly had her messed up and he didn't know it. How dare he sit here and call her out like that? "Self-righteous?! Well excuse the fuck out of me, Jon for having regard for your girlfriend's feelings, something you don't seem to have. On top of that, I just got back here. I don't need my reputation ruined because I'm fucking a taken man." Jon shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Oh well. It is what it is." "Wow! You know what, fuck you, Jon. Maybe you haven't outgrown your childish ways, but I have. This was all fun and games at first but I don't like this you I'm seeing." He made her blood boil like no one else could but he made her feel the way no other man could in the same turn. "Okay, princess. Have it your way, but when you're done throwing your tantrums, you know where to find daddy." Before he walked off into the building, he had to leave her shaken up. He pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger, and kissed her whilst he slapped her ass. He gave her a wink before making his way up to his entrance, leaving her alone in the parking lot with her thoughts to collect and all the anger she was currently harboring. Tishawna was not even going to pretend she could put on a façade and stand in the same room as that man right now after that heated conversation. The designer handbag swinging from the crook of her arm was moved to her shoulder in one swift motion as she stormed off to her vehicle. She was absolutely livid but she knew who she was dealing with the first place. Truthfully, no one was to blame but herself. She hopped inside of her car, starting the engine, backed out of the parking spot and sped the hell out of there as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but her mind was due for some much needed clearing.

 **Page Break**

After hours of wandering around the city, and punching random brick walls; nighttime had fallen over the bustling town and Tishawna found herself back at the door of her hotel room, dreading to open it due to the fact that earlier in the day, she had laid in the disheveled bed and made love to the man she despised more than anyone right now. She released a loud sigh and slid her card key to open up. She threw her purse into the corner and plopped down into the recliner by her bedside. She needed a soothing shower after this horrific afternoon to rid herself of the sweat, disappointment and most importantly, the stench of her and Jon's passionate encounter. She made a beeline for the bathroom, turned on the water and hopped in. She let the refreshing spray cascade onto her skin, cleansing herself of the stench and deceit. As she stood there, rubbing the soapy loofa down her body, she let her eyes shut and her mind wander. She was still livid about what went down between her and Jon today but truthfully, she could never stay angry at him, especially when she was reminded of what he could do to her. He had the capability to bring out things in her no other man could. Eventually she found herself deep in thought and her hands trailed down her body. Her fingers found their way to her wet and sensitive area as she recollected the events of that afternoon and several times before. The way he kissed her and growled into her ear whilst doing so, the way he gripped her neck when he was inside of her and especially the way he left marks on her body that only they knew were there. From the bite marks on her neck and thighs, from the hickeys on her neck to the handprints on her ass; he sure knew how to please her. Suddenly, reality set in and she was left dripping from between her legs; hot and bothered and not a damn thing she could do about it. Tishawna quickly jumped out, turning off the water.

She had to shake those thoughts off and she figured lying down and drifting off would do the trick. She draped the white, plush robe over her body and stretched out across the crisp bed sheets. She was still rather angry, constantly replaying his harsh words in her head. She knew Jon better than anyone else. He was a bit rough around the edges, didn't care much many things, nor did he love many people but she didn't think he'd pull something of this caliber and have the audacity to involve her. She adored him to the moon and back but this was awful. She was not that type of woman anymore, contrary to anyone's belief. Fuck it, there was no sleeping anytime soon for her so she turned on the television and scrolled through her social media and various websites. She was searching up recipes on her Pinterest page when she saw a green notification of a text message from an unknown number. That normally wasn't a good sign but she decided to open it anyways.

 _I know it's a tad bit late and I apologize if I woke you, but this is Claudio. I hope you don't mind that Renee gave me your number but I just couldn't get my mind off of our conversation today and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee tomorrow morning. I'd love to chat more._

No way! This fine ass specimen of a man just invited her out for coffee. How on earth could she decline such an offer? It wasn't as if she owed Jon anything. She wasn't his property and it had been quite a while since she'd spent time with a man that didn't involve drama or sex. It would be a nice change. She shot back with a simple reply and told him she'd see him tomorrow morning. She set her phone down on the dresser and lay back against the pillow. Before closing her eyes and falling off into a deep slumber, she released a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, Shawna let's see where it goes. This might be your chance at some normalcy."

 _ **Finally I got this one in the bag! Hope you all enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think! Send me some requests as well.**_


End file.
